


How's That for Unwanted Attention?

by SeaSaltFreckles



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltFreckles/pseuds/SeaSaltFreckles
Summary: I've never liked the attention everyone wants but I never realized how lonely it really is. Kyle, Stan, Eric...everyone has forgotten about me and each other. I just want my senior year of high school to hurry up and end so I can escape this town and start a new life. However, I've come to realized that I'm not the only one who feels this way and maybe we can help each other out and enjoy this final year together.





	1. Chapter 1

I never realize how much I hated this fucking town and these god damn people until I realized how close I was to leaving. I’ve lived in this quiet red-neck mountain town all my life and though it was great and adventurous as a kid I’ve grown tired of these people. My name is Kenneth McCormick, call me Kenny, I’m finally 18 years old and am about to start my first day as a senior in high school. I’m barley waking up and as I’m staring at my water stained roof, I began thinking of how I can finally escape and find a real life for myself. I can stop living a life of constant death and revival; maybe make some new friends who actually care about why I am quiet or nowhere to be found.

Hell, maybe my deaths will finally ease and I can actually get use to every scar I have found over the years. I never saw them until I was in high school. Each time I died I awoke with a new scar of a reminder of how I died. I got stabbed on my first day of freshman year by a senior I accidently ran into during lunch, he didn’t want to fight me during school but after…well I don’t think I need to explain the rest. I followed my routine of dying slowly and waking up the day without as much of a care in the world. However this time, after I showered I found the scar from where I was stabbed, in the center of my chest.

I die all the time which is why it didn’t bother me but never had I gotten a scar. For the time I just ignored it until I noticed how many I was getting. I started to die so much I stopped being able to count them or even remember where I was getting them from. Other than the ones on my neck I’m actually kinda glad I don’t have any on my face, and then it would just bring very unwanted attention. It’s because of these I’ve never had sex or even went without some kind of long sleeve shirt and pants. Wow, my life fucking sucks.

Alright I might as well get going and metaphorically speed up this process…by a day. I grab a clean white tee-shirt and my long orange jacket. I had to get a new one over the years however the store didn’t have the same one I was looking for so I grabbed the closest one I found. It was the same orange and faux brown fur lined jacket but it was long and reached down to my knees. It also didn’t close ‘the right way’ so it didn’t hide my neck at all. I went ahead and bought a scarf to hide the scars and honestly it’s become like my jacket; a comfort zone. I also lost my matching pants but my sister says I need to get with the times and bought me some torn jeans and boots. I feel like a hipster but Karen is like a mom and mothers know best…uh never mind.

After grabbing my phone and bag I go to brush my teeth. Karen had already left for school and my mom and dad were still passed out from drinking last night. It’s a wonder as to why they haven’t died of alcohol poisoning. I finished and head out the door almost forgetting my keys and work clothes. I work every day but Sunday at a new wrecking junkyard where I get to work on a bunch of wrecked vehicles. For some reason I love this job, I get paid minimum and customers are fucking annoying but I get to actually learn a couple of things with ever car, truck and bike I work on. Hell, I even got my sweet cruiser out of it. I was only a freshman who just turned 15, summer was coming around and I had nothing to do so I decided to get a job. The place had just opened up and the owner, Sam, was getting a lot of attention and finally put out a sign for help wanted.

My piece of shit dad didn’t teach me anything about vehicles so I figured learning could actually help me out to get a car and move out. Sam is a Texan who just moved here to make some money, his kids had already moved out and his wife loved the mountain area so it all worked out in the end. Anyway, when I asked for the job he basically laughed in my face and told me I didn’t look fit for the job. I agreed 110% but that didn’t mean I gave up. After some long hard convincing he decided to actually teach me how to work on vehicles, I’ve been working with him ever since. 

One day an old man brought in his wrecked cruiser and gave it to us not wanting it to be fixed, I was pretty sad to see it sitting there to collect dust but I decided to fix it and buy it from Sam. I can never forget him laughing when I tried to hand him the money to buy it, he shook his head. “Kid, you spent all of your hard earned money to fix that bike and I don’t like taking your back from you. So why don’t you take this key and taking your new baby out for a ride?” I road it from noon till midnight all over town for once I felt like my life might go somewhere that didn’t end in an unfortunate death.

I walked through the living room into the garage and opened up the door, god seeing her always made me cheer up. School started in a about an hour so I figured I had enough time to head to McDonald's and get a bite to eat before heading to first period. Starting the bike up, I plugged my headphones into my phone and started playing some music from my rock playlist. Like my bike, music has become one of only things in life that made me feel different every time I listen to it.

I grabbed a mcgriddle and a hash brown at McDonald's since it was short and fast to finish so I can get to first hour as soon as possible. Though I feel like the badass of the school, I’m really the nerd people would make fun of. I use to not care about school but when I figured out I didn’t want to live in South Park anymore I got my shit together and became a straight A student. My parents didn’t care but when Karen saw how I was during she gave me all the encouragement I needed. Now that it’s finally senior year I can start applying for colleges and possibly even get into Denver’s university. Don’t get me wrong I hate South Park but I actually like Colorado so I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.

I pull into the high school parking lot and find a spot in the front, students are barley starting to show up, just like how I like. The parking lot is barley filled with student cars in fact there’s more facility than anything. I hope off the bike and kick out the stand; I don’t usually wear a helmet but I always keep one in my bag depending on where I go and since I’m just down the street from the high school it’s about a 10 minutes ride.

Leaning up against the bike I look around and the school ground and notices how big it really is. It used to be smaller but South Park has grown immensely since I was a kid. It’s now a three story and has a huge football field. The cafeteria is huge but most people leaving for lunch since everything’s close by, not to mention there was a whole center outdoor area where people can chill. Ever since I got this bike I started driving to Stark’s Pond and chill with a cigarette or Taco Bell. I’ve never hung out with anyone at lunch all through high school. I did try to hang out with Stan, Kyle and Eric for a while but slowly we all 4 went different ways.

Kyle finally joined basketball again and became the varsity star, he stopped hanging out with us when basketball was in season and then would return like nothing happened. Stan and Wendy became even more of thing than usual so he went that-a-way but it didn’t not last, in fact he and Wendy broke up and he joined baseball with Craig and a couple of others. Eric….well he started football and started taking business classes, honestly I fear him more than I ever did. That’s about the last I heard of them, I see them here and there with some girlfriends and new friends and even some serious raging parties I go to but we haven’t talked since freshman year.

Am I emo enough for you yet? My high school life sucks with no friends and no real life, hell even though I have my sister I really don’t have any family either. Anyway boohoo this and boohoo that, after I leave this town I’ll live a way better life than any of these fuckers. I may constantly die but I don’t party every fucking weekend or fuck every girl I see like they do. Wow I’m bitter.

I finish my breakfast and start heading towards the main office, to get my schedule. Every year has a different location to meet at to get either introduced or reintroduced to the school, as a senior we get the main office since there’s not as many. It’s a sad truth but there’s less seniors every year because people either leave or drop out when they get the chance, like Tweek Tweak. The kid was all over the place junior year and even though Craig tried his best to keep him in line, he flipped out on a teacher and quit before any punishment (if there even was gonna be any) could get through. I’d never seen Craig so pissed before he even tried to fight Kyle when the guy tried to cheer him up. 

I never thought Craig and Tweek would stay together when they got to high school, apparently I’m the only one who can fucking tell that they were only together because the town became chronically depressed. They held hands and kissed and walked together everywhere but I knew it was all an act until now. Anyway whatever, after Tweek left Craig separated himself from the world. He would hang out with people but would say a word, he’d always been on his phone or calling Tweek in between classes. He really was love-struck.

“Well, you’re especially early today.” Mr. Mackey sat at the main desk with a couple of other coworkers going through schedules. I smirk at Mr. Mackey and set my keys and phone in my pocket.

“Hello Mr. Mackey, I want to get the day over with so I figured I’d start early.” I say looking down at him in his seat. He looks the exact same as he did when I was a kid but his little bit of hair he had is turning grey.

“Well don’t you think that makes the day longer?” I shrug and pull my back onto my shoulder. “Well anyway, have you decided on a school for college yet?” 

I chuckle slightly. “Of course, I have a couple spread around the state and in case of emergency I have two picked out of state.”

The other teachers and facility hear and start “oohing” and “awing”, it makes me blush a little bit. I don’t like the attention but with my grades and how I plan to leave I guess it’s time to face the music. “That’s great Kenneth; make sure nothing gets in your way of success.” He hands me my schedule and waves me off.

My first class calculus, fuck math, I may get an ‘A’ average but dear god do I hate it and the fact that I have to take a math class all four years really pisses me off. After that I have History, probably one of my best and easiest classes. Maybe it’s because the quote “Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it,” reminds me that I need to learn it so I don’t repeat it. For third I have my gymnastics classes that I decided to take. I had a free period this hour but I wanted to take something I should have taken since freshman year since I’ve been more athletic than most actual athletes. After third we get our hour long lunch, thank god I can just leave right after. English is after my lunch and then my Sign Language class. I took my last period off since I have so many credits and would like a break.

Also yes, I’m taking a class to learn Sign Language. I’ve always found it interesting and not to mention there’s a lot of people who are deaf and need help with interpreters; it might even become a job in the future. 

Maybe I should calm down on my planning of the future, besides, anything and everything can happen to me. I don’t even want to think about what terrible thing can happen to me. 

I got up to the third floor of the building about to enter my first class when I noticed a giant window at the end of the hall with a ledge I could sit on. The view covered almost all of the school including the parking lot, some of the football field and the center relaxing area. You could also see the Colorado Mountains and the great sky and that was probably my favorite part. Checking my phone it was still only 8:15 and class doesn’t start until 8:30 so I had a little bit of time to enjoy the sight.

I set my bag down and lean up against the window. More students and facility are starting to get here including some of the school busses. By now finding a good parking spot is the hard part, thank god I got here early. I start trying to spot some of my old classmates and honestly it’s not hard, it’s a game of spot the main characters. I noticed some people getting off the buses and spot Kyle and Stan pushing each other off the bus playfully. I’m surprised they’re still best friends after all this time.

Kyle has finally stopped wearing his hat every time he goes out and his ginger Jewish afro is always tied back. He has locks here and there popping out but honestly it takes away from the fact that his freckles are coming in. He’s a lot taller now thankfully, if he didn’t get tall enough he wouldn’t have fit in the basketball team at all. He wears the same old orange and green jacket and some brown pants with pockets all along the side.

Stan was more emo looking than me now. His black hair had naturally taken the side swept look and it reached his brow. His red and blue hat also hung low off of his head, he’s just lucky his attitude is the complete opposite of an emo…of me. He started wearing a brown leather jacket with a black shirt underneath along with some skinny jeans and red converse. I take that back…he still looks emo as all hell. However, he seemed to fit in with the popular crowd like he was born there, maybe that’s why I envy him. 

The two are obviously still close friends and are always tagging each other in shit on Facebook, god if I didn’t see Kyle with a new girl every week I’d think they were dating. Then again the two are a bit homophobic or at least they like the jokes. They usually chill in the gym since Kyle spends most of his time there and after school they take the bus together, thank god I don’t take the bus home anymore, I’ve noticed I get home 30 minutes before they do and not to mention fuck the underclassmen on busses.

I also spot Craig in the parking lot grabbing his baseball bag out of his trunk, most sports have try-outs they’re first day of school but since Craig is the varsity star like Kyle he’s already part of the team. He’s on his phone probably talking to Tweek. Craig and Tweek were the ones who made me question my sexuality. After then I noticed some guys started to peak my interest like girl do. No one ever asked so I kept it to myself but once in a while a guy would see me staring and get pissed. In a way I’m glad I haven’t actually been in a relationship with anyone since Tammy, I know that every time I die they’ll forget me like her and….I think her name was Kelly? Whatever, nonetheless after I died they forgot who I was completely. 

Kids have finally started filling the halls for their classes and it was getting a bit crowded. No one had a locker yet so most were just waiting outside the classes for their friends. I grab my bag and check my schedule once more to see which class it is, D21 which is right next to me at the end of the hall. I noticed a couple of students heading into the same class, all of them were new students that just appeared over the years. I walk in and see the teacher sitting in his seat reading emails on his computer. He’s a younger male that looks like he’s only a couple years out of college and is dressed in a complete suit. His desk has a plate with the name Mr. Wick on it as well as it’s written on the board behind him. The rows of desks are facing him but as normally every desk is separate this time it’s a full desk that can hold two people to a desk. I sense a year full of partnerships…fuck.

It’s noticeably hot in the classroom which means the school has already turned on the heaters to prepare for yearlong winter. I pull off my fur hood and slide my scarf off my nose to get a good breath of kinda fresh air. Usually it takes the school until November to turn on the heater but snow has been coming earlier and earlier each year not to mention it actually was a bit chilly out. I spot a seat in the back and take the one closes to the wall. Now students are less likely to sit next to me. I shake my hair into place and wait to see about lockers, we’ll probably get them when class actually starts.

The first bell rings to tell kids to start heading to class or hurry up and grab your schedule. The halls weren’t as loud as they started getting and I could hear kid’s yelling for friends and trying to make sure they were heard over crowds. More and more kids were coming into the classroom, by now there were about 8 if us in the actual classroom and with more I stopped counting, instead I got on my phone to see if my phone could me some entertainment. I had a message from Karen to remind me that when I get home to clean up the kitchen. Karen and I are the only ones in the house that clean, my dad and mom fell into a dead time where they don’t fight anymore they just get drunk, do drugs and sleep all day. I wasn’t there when it happened but from what Kevin, my brother, and Karen, my sister, tell me mom and dad started a really bad fight that lead to my mom throwing a table at Karen. Something snapped in them both and they stopped yelling…and talking. I haven’t actually heard them say a word to each other since then.

I hate talking about my home life; it pretty much sucks worse than my social life. I scrolled through my Facebook trying to skip passed everyone talking about their first day like little kids. A couple of the guys like Clyde and Tweek were still posting their constant Vines and Snapchats. I’m glad that they do that, it honestly makes my Facebook more interesting to look at. Karen was all over Facebook today with some selfies with a bunch of friends. She starts her first day as a freshman today, it’s too bad the freshmen are separated in a different building otherwise I would have seen her; she also got a ride from a friend.

Looking up I notice the class is filled already. No one is taking a seat next to me but there are two in front of me and two at the table next to me. I didn’t know any of them by name but that’s alright I don’t want to know them. I want this class to go by fast just like this school year. The second bell rings to warn everyone who isn’t in class is late. People start pouring in trying to beat the teacher before they were counted late.

“Alright, so because it’s your first day and your first class you get a freebie if you were late.” Mr. Wick stands up and out of his chair and shuts the door behind the students. Students sigh in relief but honestly I don’t see why most of them care. I look around to see everyone sitting down, this is gonna be both a boring and a quick class, I’m not really sure how I feel about this. “So before anything I need to give you guys lockers so if you-“

The door squeals open and drags everyone’s attention to the late student coming in the door. “Uh, sorry Mr. Wick I got lost on the way up here.” The voice is very nasally but deep and it’s unrecognizable but I’m still curious.

“It’s fine Mr. Stotch just hurry up and take a seat.” When he walks I know exactly who it is; Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch, the dense nerd who’s been bullied since basically birth. However this kid had taken the right turn on lane puberty street. He was still very thin but he was about 5’8 and grew into his looks really well. Butter’s still had his blonde hair but it was cut into a stylish undercut, he also had glasses now. His blue sweater he wore as a kid has probably been put away; he now wears a light blue hoodie with three cookies on the right side of his chest as well as some black skinny jeans on with brown boots. I haven’t seen this kid since freshman year when everyone went different ways; he was one of the only ones who completely disappeared.

I saw that there are no other spots other than the one next to me, fuck. He carefully slips his way between the other students looking right at me. He has a bit of a smugged look to him, he’s probably turned into what everyone has turned into a fucking fuck-boy like Kyle and Stan. I try to avoid eye contact but the closer he gets the harder it gets. 

“Oh gosh is that Kenny McCormick I see?” His voice is so giddy like when he was a kid. Thank god the class was too busy socializing to hear him but even then I felt eyes lingering on me. “Wow it’s been years since I’ve seen you without a hood! You look good man, how’ve you been?” He slides right into the seat next to me. I want to avoid his eye contact but I can’t resist but get a good look at him. His blue eyes are so prominent now that they basically glow and shine. Unlike mine, his teeth are perfectly white and straight giving him a perfect smile that would brighten anyone’s day.

“Uh yeah I’ve been good…” God I’m awkward. “So where have you been? I haven’t seen you since freshman year started.” 

He leans back in his chair and scratches the back of his head. “Well my mom and dad decided they wanted to send me to military school and uh I decided this year I wanted to see my friends and see how everyone is doing.” He laughed slightly sounding a bit nervous but I chose to ignore it since Butters is always nervous. 

“Really, uh well at least you're ok. I was a bit worried something might have happened to you.” Military school? Why in the hell would they send him there? I lay my head down on the table and stare up at him. He looks nothing like his parents and looks like a basic dream boy some girl would think up. 

Mr. Wick finally silences the class. “Alright so I need to go ahead and assign you your text books and lockers.” He starts going down the list of students while taking the attendants as well. I get called before Butters and thank god I’ve been given a top locker. Personally I hate the bottom lockers because I feel too tall for them. I pull out my locker combination and set my Calculus book and my helmet up. Butters comes out behind me and takes the locker next to mine. Well I guess I’m gonna have to get use to him being around hopefully only for first period.

“So I guess we’re gonna be calculus partners, huh?” He sets a couple of things in his locker and smiled at me. “Also don’t be afraid to tell me when I’m bothering you, I can take a hint.”

I feel a bit sad when he says that. It sounds to me like he knows rejection better than anyone. Honestly ever since elementary people have always made fun of him and pushed him aside…like me. Maybe I know him better than I care to admit. Well let’s give it time then we’ll see.


	2. Chapter 2

When first period ended Butters kinda disappeared without any warning, I didn’t even see him leave during class. Up to third period the day started to go by faster. Gymnastics class was a little weird since it was filled with freshmen and seniors who had been here since they too were freshman. Either way the instructor told us to show them what we can do. I felt like I didn’t do much but since I haven’t been in any kind of athletic class everyone just stared with their jaws on the ground. After showing off what we can do we went over the daily stretches we would do and the basics of how the class would go. To me it looked like it was gonna be fairly easy.

Once class got out I ran up to my locker to grab my helmet. The hallways were emptying since everyone was heading to the cafeteria. It made it easier to just grab my stuff and go without wasting time. I hoped onto my motorcycle and looked around see I was one of the very few leaving for lunch and I can only assume it was because they want to catch up with their friends. I drove over to Stark’s pond without picking up lunch. I haven’t felt hungry since breakfast but that’s usually my meal plan. Eat breakfast, skip lunch and eat dinner, if even then. 

Stark’s pond has grown over the years but it’s been turned into more of tourist attraction now than it used to be. Thank god everyone but old people have a day job. I take a seat on one of the park benches and stare off at the calm water. There’s no snow on the found but the grass has already died from the cold mornings. Even then…the place is beautiful and peaceful just how I like it. At time like these I can’t help but think I actually might miss this town. I may not miss anyone in it but hey missing this town will probably be the first stage of moving on with my life.

I put in my headphones and play the song ‘Breathe in’ by Amarante. I usually listen to this song when I’m at my most peaceful. There’s no weight on my shoulders and even though I have to go back to school, no one actually talks to me so my day can’t get any worse. One thing that lingers in my mind is Butters and why his parents would send him to military school. I know they’ve been terrible parents but why would they send him there when they can’t stand to be away from him for more than a day. Not to mention Butter’s doesn’t really look like he went to a military school. He’s so skinny and his attitude hasn’t changed one bit. Usually a person will change after 3 years of military school.

I guess it’s not really my problem but I’m a curious person. Not to mention I’m not the kind of person to ignore anyone when I think there’s something off about them. Maybe I’m just to caring of a person. 

When my lunch hour came to end I headed to my English class. I wasn’t late but when I got there, there were a lot of people in the class and unfortunately Stan and Kyle were sitting up at the front chatting up a storm. I think I spoke to soon. I ducked back behind the wall so they don’t see me and sigh. I can only imagine what they would say if they saw me. They’d probably just judge that I’m no longer around. More students start heading in and it clicked that I can’t hide from them even though I really want to. 

I put up my hood and pulled my scarf over my nose. Even if they stop me I’ll just do my ‘normal Kenny thing’ and give short sweet answers. I just don’t want their attention at all.

I walk in and see both Stan and Kyle have their backs to me. Oh thank god I can sneak by. I slowly walk past them and take the seat in the very back. No one has noticed me and I couldn’t be happier. The teacher isn’t here yet so I get on my phone for a big. It also looks like they turned off the heater so I can keep wearing my hood and scarf. I have a new friends request from Butters. His profile picture is cute and it looks like someone else took it. He has a giant smile with light pink cheeks and he’s scratching the back of his head in a cute black and white Christmas sweater. I could have sworn he already had me as a friend but with how his life is going there a chance he had to remake his Facebook page.

He hasn’t posted anything as of late in fact his last post was in 7th grade and it was a picture of him and Wendy taking a selfie. I remember there being a time when the girls loved hanging out with Butters. It was probably because he didn’t fit in with the guys anymore. He wasn’t in any sports but track which only had girls and a couple of gay guys in it as well. So he was constantly at practice with Wendy and Bebe. He still hung out with us once in a while but like I said not as much as you would think. 

The bell rang and simultaneously the teacher walked in shutting the door behind her. I hide my phone in my pocket and watched kids take their seats. Stand and Kyle still hadn’t noticed me yet so maybe I’ll make it out before they do notice me. Throughout class the two were constantly being called out by the teacher for making too much noise. They were so busy talking that we she called my name they didn’t even hear. Maybe today is just my lucky day.

Escaping class was the easy part. Kyle and Stan actually snuck out before the teacher noticed. Next was my sign language class and then I’m Scott free…to work at least. I don’t mind work though; Sam is always trying to show me new things about cars so it’s like taking a class without any homework or grades hell I even get paid for it. Today I’m just doing some yard clean up so I’ll probably get done in about an hour.

Unfortunately when I got to the sign language class the teacher wasn’t there. There weren’t many students to begin with so seeing that the teacher wasn’t there today made my class depressing. I was really looking forward to the class but I’ll have to wait till tomorrow. After that I got ready to head home. I feel a bit disappointed of how today went. But I wasn’t expecting anything else. I wanted something new but at the same time not. I guess I can never expect anything from life.

“Hey Kenny,” I turned my head from my locker and saw Butters walking my way. “I was hoping to see you before school ended, uh I was wondering i-if you would mind giving me a ride home?” 

I shut my locker and once I had everything but my book. “Well um you see Butter I don’t have a 7th period so I’m on my way out now.” 

He giggled and opens his locker. “That’s ok neither do I. I just need a ride to my house then I’ll set you free okay?” 

I raise an eyebrow and look at him. “Show me your schedule, I’m not gonna let you play hooky on your first day.” I cross my arms and smirk.

“Why not? It would be my first time since I’ve been in school.” When he looks at me he has a cool almost seductive look. The more I look at him the more I see a cute puppy dog face hiding behind the seductive face he was giving. There was a kid in him that was buried more than three feet under a military raised boy. I know it’s there and it’s still peeking out.

“Alright fine, but I won’t let you get me in trouble so do you have some way of proving it?” I asked grabbing my schedule showing that I have 7th period off.

“In military school I had a friend show me how to forge any signature and I learned Mr. Mackey’s a long time ago.” He pulled out his schedule and showed the signature next to 7th with; “There was an incorrect print on Leopold’s schedule and he is cleared to leave campus.” written next to it. It was incredible how well it was written and I could actually see the resemblance in the hand writing.

“Alright Stotch you have a deal…as long as you don’t freak out about riding a motorcycle.” I locked my locker and had him follow me to the parking lot. A lot of senior’s were already heading out like us but most were still sitting in the parking lot chatting like always. Seems like that’s all teenagers ever do is talk and talk.

When we get to my bike Butter’s stares in awe. “Wow, you drive this beauty?” He asks gently gliding his fingers over it. “You know the last time I saw you, you were still dirt poor so was it a gift from someone?”

I chuckle a little. “No I got a job and rebuild the baby myself.” He looks at me so shocked. 

“Wow Kenny, you must be so proud.” He pats me on the back. Getting past the front was easier than I expected they looked at our schedules and just moved us along. Butter’s still lives in the same home as before which is just a street down from mine so the ride was fast. Butter’s didn’t really cling to me like most people would. He seemed to hang more loosely and almost take in the wind that blew over past us. I wanted to look back and see what his face looked like but with my helmet on I could look far enough back.

Pulling up to his house I noticed no one was home. “Alright here’s your stop.” I turned off the bike and pulled my helmet. 

“Yup,” He hoped off and nodded to me. “Again thanks for the ride I would have walked but I wouldn’t have had the chance to get some cleaning done.” 

“Hey Butters, real quick,” I stop him before he walks into the yard. “Why did your parents send you to military school? Did you do something so bad that they couldn’t forgive you?”

When his face dropped I got the hint that I shouldn’t have asked. “No,” That was all he said before walking into his home. I sigh and start getting my mind all worked up. I don’t know why but I can only assume the worst when it comes to unanswered questions. 

 

“Ah, Kenny, glad you made it early today.” I walk into the office and see Sam sitting at his desk looking at car manuals. “I was planning to buy you some dinner tonight, what would you like pizza or burgers?”

I dropped my bag down behind the desk and pulled off my jacket. “Hmm if you get pizza it better be meat-lovers.” I squint at him and grab my clothes out of my bag. 

“Alright but you’re paying the tip.” He grabbed the phone from off his desk and started calling for delivery. I put on a black long sleeve and some old stained jeans. I brought a scarf with me so Sam couldn’t see my neck and told him it was to clean off sweat.

“Once I was done changing I pull out my wallet and give him 3 dollars. “I’m gonna go start on the cleanup job in the back, holler at me when you need me.” Sam nodded and I was off. The junkyard was huge it was about the size of the elementary school. There were cars lining up everywhere but with every month it seemed to get fuller and fuller. 

The garage where we pull all the cars into was beginning to get unorganized and so I offered to clean it up. Thank god I’m not OCD but it bothers me for tools to not be organized. 30 minutes into cleaning Sam came in and stopped me.

“So we have a customer who needs you to see what’s wrong with his transmission. Think you can do that?” He leans on the door frame.

“Only if I get four slices right here and now.” I smirk at him and place the tire gauges in the nearest basket.

“I’ll just bring you the rest of the box okay?” He walked over to the door and opened the garage door. I looked over to see a silver 2001 Camry pull in. Already I could tell something was wrong as it tried to pull in up the small hill to the garage.

I grab my spare gloves as Sam comes and brings the pizza box. “Do a double check and make sure nothing else is wrong with his car.” After he leaves the kid turns off the car and steps out.

“I can’t thank you guys enough for helping me figure out what’s wrong with my car. I tried to get my friends Uncle Jimbo to but he doesn’t have the time and I have a game in the next couple of hours.” I knew that voice…I turned around and sure enough saw Kyle looking at me in just as much shock. “K-Kenny? Is that really you?” 

I lowered my scarf off my nose and nodded. “U-Uh I didn’t expect to see you here Kyle.” I pull myself away from his stare and pop the hood of his car.

“So uh…it’s been a while hasn’t it?” He says handing me the keys. I look at him a nod. I don’t want to really talk; I know everything about him without him even saying anything but he doesn’t know anything about me. “I haven’t seen you since freshman year.” 

I look over to him kind of harshly but try to fix myself before he sees. “Yeah well we all kinda went different ways like you went with your basketball and Cartman went with his business and Stan…well he went with you.”

“Yeah I guess so…” He stood in awkward position and was obviously at a loss for words. “But hey since you have a job I guess that means you’re doing good right?”

I don’t know why but when he said that it touched the wrong nerve. “Was that supposed to mean something?”

“W-What uh no I just mean like you got a job unlike your parents and uh…” He ruffled his hair in its tight ponytail. “I still don’t have a job so you’re doing better than I am.”

I slowly tried to calm down and took a look at his engine. Obviously he doesn’t ever open the hood to check the engine. “Yeah I guess so, but hey at least you got your basketball, friends and family right?” Okay I shouldn’t have put so much salt to that.

“So can you tell me what’s wrong yet?” He avoids the rest of that conversion and jumps over next to me. After telling him what was wrong he lets it fly over his head that it could have been avoidable if he had been more careful. I also noticed that he was low on oil and wiper fluid so I throw that in to my little tune-up. By the time I get done it’s around 6. My pizza is already cold but I’ve never had a problem with cold pizza.

“Alright so I didn’t a few touch ups on your engine and aired up your tired a little bit, just try to get it checked before something goes wrong next time okay?” I nod at him and start walking back inside, I want to finish this clean up job and go home.

“W-Wait you’re not gonna charge me for it?” Kyle walks up to me with his head tilted.

“Nah man, its good consider it a favor.” After handing him his keys we both part different direction. I figured he’d take the opportunity and just go but he stops me once more. 

“Hey Kenny real quick,” I turn to him after opening the garage. “It’s our last year of high school and I’ve come to realize that after this year we will all be going different ways. Some of us will move out of town and state and so Cartman and I are planning to have a party with all of the 4th grade class. Well, you were part of it and I’d like for you to come.”

I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, he always had a good poker face. “When is it?”

“This Saturday at my place, you’re the only one I haven’t asked yet but that’s mostly because I couldn’t find you.” 

“Well first off we have a class together this year and second of all it’s not too hard to find me on Facebook, you’re always on it anyway.” I never really realized how much I’m like my dad and Kevin till now.

“Wait we do? What class?” 

“English with both you and Stan, you guys were talking all class long and didn’t look back to see me so I stuck by you.”

“Well if you snuck by us it’s your fault then. Anyway I’ll message you the details in our group chat. Thanks dude for fixing my car, I really appreciate it.” Kyle gets into his car and turns in on with no problem. By the look on his face I could tell that he hasn’t had it turn on that easily in a while. I smile and shake my head as he backs out before closing the garage.

“Did I just hear you give that kid a freebie?” Sam stands behind me in the most threatening way. Well he’s already threatening with how tall and built he is. 

I turn to him and smile. “Y-yeah he’s an old friend of mine and I figured why not be nice once more before I never see him again cause….ya know college and all.” 

He laughs and ruffles my hair, great now I have to wash out my hair to get the oil and grease out of my hair. “It’s only your first day of senior year, I’m sure you can give him favors any time of the year.”

I shrug and grab the pizza. Sam sends me home early and offers to finish cleaning since I have things to do at home. Sam’s a pretty sick boss; I’ll miss him when I have to leave. It’s not even dark out yet so the ride home was nice and fast. I hate driving in the cold anyway. When I pull up into the drive way I notice neither mom nor dad are home but the lights in the living room are on. Karen sits in the living room with 4 other girls doing homework. 

I walk in and see them watching T.V. while doing homework. “Hey Karen,” I waved at her. I noticed her friends all looking at me biting their lips and blushing. Why can’t girls my age like me?

“Hey Kenny, sorry I brought some friends over for homework and I went ahead and cleaned for you. Why didn’t you tell me you worked today?” She sets her books down and gets up to give me a hug. I wonder how close Ike and Kyle still are; last I heard Ike was constantly pulling pranks on Kyle.

“Uh you didn’t have to I don’t have homework anyway.” She brushes me off and sends me to my room. Apparently mom and dad are at some parent party they have every year on the first day of school.

When I get to my room I notice nothing has changed it’s still just as much of mess as it always is but it never fails to comfort me. I drop my bag and helmet next to each other before diving for the bed. It smells like beer and cigarettes and the sad thing is, I don’t drink or smoke. Or at least I haven’t recently. I know it’s still early, the suns still out for god sakes, but I just want to fall asleep and speed up this process even more. I want high school to be done and over with.’

My phone rings with a Facebook message. I look down at my pocket and pull it out unwillingly. Not only do I have a notification from Kyle saying he added me to the group but I have 20 messages from everyone else who had already been messaging each other and probably me. I open it up and scroll all the way to top to see where I had been added.

Stan: Oh shit Kyle you actually got a hold of Kenny? I thought he died.

Kyle: Right dude, nah this homie fixed my car for me and I added him to the group for the party.

Cartman: What the hell? YOU DON’T ADD PEOPLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION THAT INCLUDE INVITING PEOPLE TO MY PARTY!!!

Kyle: Fuck off man, this is my party and my group chat I can add whoever the fuck I want. 

Craig: Dude Kenny what’s up man!  
Tweek: Oh man this chat is getting so crowded!!

Stan: Ok Kyle I owe you that lunch, Kenny looks totally fucken hot. Like seriously guys check out this latest profile pic of him and Karen.

I groan when I see him post the selfie Karen and I took during the summer. It’s one of the only ones I actually showed with my face since she asked for it. She kept it and posted it without asking me or even tagging me but I didn’t care. About ten of them including Wendy, Bebe and Craig all typed damn at the same time.

Cartman: Are you sure that’s Kenny? He doesn’t look poor and the girl next to him looks totally bang worthy.

Fuck you Cartman, right up the ass with a serrated dildo.

Stan: Dude what’s with you and thinking everyone’s sister is fucking hot? Like how long did it take for you to stop fapping over Shelly?

Thank you, Stan. After that comment everyone started sending shocked emoji’s or meme’s yelling ‘burned’.

Cartman: Screw you guys I’m going home. 

Kyle: Fucken finally, anyway guys we’re having the party at my place at 8 and brink whatever you want but no drugs. However remember that I’m not your fucking mom so if you bring it than you’re responsible for it. Stan and I will handle foods and drinks. Cartman’s got the entertainment (god help us). Also if possible try to be as little as cars as you can. 

Stan: NO PLUS ONE’S!!!  
Everyone agreed and a couple of people offered to bring movies to save the day. Craig and Tweek also said they’d bring alcohol so no one will probably be leaving till morning. The planned sound good to me and since it seemed like everyone that was coming I knew this may actually be a pretty chill party I’d be willing to go to. The lists of people were: Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Wendy, Bebe, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy, Red, Heidi, and a couple of others that I knew were in my class but I couldn’t think of their faces. At the end of list was also Butters which gave me a bit more relieved.

Maybe this year might actually be different and maybe I won’t have a shitty last year of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally got around to writing this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. However, I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. I'm really hoping you guys like this series. Also I should warn you now there will be a little side amount of K2 (Kenny/Kyle) but its very small and will fade away in one chapter. Again thanks for reading ^w^


End file.
